Graphical user interfaces (GUIs) for computers can contain numerous windows. A window is a rectangular graphical user interface element that displays electronic content to a user. Multiple windows may be displayed concurrently in a single graphical user interface. GUIs enable a user to manually set the dimensions and position of each window by moving a mouse and clicking appropriate buttons on the mouse. Manual reduction of the dimensions of a window can truncate the displayed content such that only a portion of the previously displayed content is visible to the user subsequent to the reduction in the window's size. A window that has been reduced in size, however, can still allow a user to view all of the previously displayed content, despite its smaller dimensions, by having scroll bars with which the user may interact to “scroll” through the previously displayed content.